


I'm in love with how you feel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love you, you know." Draco whispered, softly, after a while of just being in each other's arms."I know, Draco," Harry replied, running his fingers through the boy's soft, platinum hair, "I love you, too."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 228





	I'm in love with how you feel

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 1am on a school night. I have literally never written smut before in my life. Enjoy !!

Harry's heart fluttered when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He shouted from his bed.

Draco opened the door and shut it immediately after he entered, leaning back against it and looking at Harry with a soft smile on his face. Harry grinned right back and opened his arms in invitation. Draco strided across the room, taking off his shoes before climbing onto the bed and into his boyfriends arms, at last.

"Hi. I missed you." Harry said, softly, stroking Draco's silky, platinum hair.

Draco tried, and failed, to fight the blush that rose to his cheeks at his boyfriend's words. He couldn't help it. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he loved when Harry talked to him like that. It made him feel more loved than he'd felt with anyone else before.

"I suppose I missed you, as well." He whispered back, the dreamy expression on his face showing what his words did not.

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Draco responded immediately, sighing deeply and wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders. Harry had missed this. Draco had only been gone for a week to visit his mother, but any time away from him was far too long, in Harry's opinion.

Draco moved one of his legs to rest in between Harry's. At that moment, the almost lazy energy that surrounded them changed into something a bit more heated. Harry smirked a little against his lips and brought his other hand down to slide along the other boy's waist, just under his sweater. Draco groaned into the kiss and Harry used the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. When Draco started grinding his thigh against Harry's more than half-hard cock, he pulled away, relishing in the small whine that it drew from Draco.

"Sit up, please, baby."

Draco obeyed right away, lifting his arms when Harry prompted him to, so that he could take his top off. He smirked and pushed Draco onto his back, leaning over him and holding his hands over his head for good measure.

"You look so pretty, sweetheart." Harry murmured, affectionately, letting go of Draco's wrists in favor of running his hands down his lover's body. Draco whined quietly and his hips lifted up slightly, searching for some sort of friction. Harry clicked his tongue, however, and pinned him back down onto the bed.

"Be patient, baby, we'll get there. You're being so good already." He said before leaning back down and capturing Draco's mouth in a deep kiss.

It was over just as quickly as it started, though, and he moved to suck on his neck instead. Draco drew in a sharp breath and tilted his head a bit further to the side. Harry's mouth tralied down slowly, first nipping at his collarbone, then one of his nipples and then his hipbone. He glanced back up at Draco once he had reached the skin above the waistband of his trousers. The blond looked absolutely wrecked already. His breathing was ragged, his normally perfect hair was sticking up in random places and his cheeks had taken on a soft pink tint. Harry had never seen anyone more gorgeous.

He popped open the button on Draco's trousers and pulled them down. The boy lifted his hips and kicked his legs a bit to help Harry remove them.

"You are wearing far too many clothes." Draco whined.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, sitting back on his heels and removing his shirt in one, attractively fluid motion, "Better?"

Draco nodded, shamelessly taking in his boyfriends toned upper body. Harry leaned back down over his crotch and wasted no time before peeling his pants off as well. Draco whimpered and grabbed at his lover's unruly, black hair as he ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip. Harry licked firmly just under the head before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Merlin, Harry." Draco mumbled under his breath, throwing his head back.

Harry lowered his head further onto his cock and sucked harder, moving one of his hands to fist the part not in his mouth. Draco gave a high pitched moan at that, which spurred Harry on further. After a while, his jaw started to ache a little, so he pulled off and kissed at his hipbone instead while continuing to slide a wet fist over Draco's cock. Harry moved his other hand down between Draco's legs, rubbing two fingers lightly over his hole. He retracted his hand slightly, chuckling softly at the noise of protest it drew from Draco. he muttered a quiet lubrication spell before slipping a slick finger into his arse.

"Fucking finally." Draco said, pushing his hips down to try and speed things up.

"No," Harry said firmly, slapping him hard on the thigh, earning a small yelp from Draco, "You're going to take what I give you, alright?"

Draco groaned, but nodded his head and stayed still. Harry soon added a second finger and then a third, fucking them into him at a torturously slow pace. Draco had started making desperate, high pitched noises and grasping at the pillow above his head.

"That feel good, baby?" Harry asked his boyfriend as he started thrusting faster.

"Ye- _ah_ " Draco answered, his voice wavering and his eyes rolling back.

Harry could tell that he was getting close by the way his moans were getting higher pitched and how an obscene amount of precum was pooling on his stomach. He pulled his fingers out, suddenly, wiping them on the sheet next to his thigh.

" _Fuck_ ," Draco whined in frustration, "I was so close."

"Oh, but wouldn't you much rather come undone with my cock inside of you?" Harry replied, quickly removing both his trousers and pants.

Any further protest was forgotten as Draco caught sight of his boyfriend's huge cock. Harry grabbed his thighs, forcing them far apart with a smirk. He finally placed his forearms on either side of Draco's head and leaned back down so that he was eye-level with the blond. Harry kissed Draco softly on the mouth, and then on both cheeks before reaching one hand down to grab his own cock and rub it, teasingly, against Draco's hole.

"Please, Harry, fuck me. _Please_." Draco begged, his voice quivering slightly.

"It's alright. You've been so good for me, love." Harry said, his voice rough, as he finally started to slowly push in.

Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's hips and a low, drawn out moan escaped him. Draco loved this feeling. He felt so full, but not just in the physical way. He felt like he was one with Harry, like they were as close as they could possibly be. Harry finally bottomed out, pausing only for a couple of seconds before pulling almost all the way out and roughly thrusting back in. Draco moaned loudly and dug his nails into his lover's shoulders as his big cock immediately rubbed against his prostate. Harry groaned and started to pound into him harder, loving the way that Draco fell apart under him.

"God, you feel so good, baby. Always so good for me." Harry grunted as he fucked into Draco with abandon.

Draco's head was tilted back and he was letting out loud, whorish moans with every thrust. The room filled with their noises of pleasure and skin slapping together.

"I'm going to- _aah_ -cum!" Draco cried out, arching his back and clenching, hard, around Harry.

"Cum for me, baby. That's it." Harry encouraged him, feeling very close to the edge, himself.

Draco reached down and stroked himself twice before he came with a loud whine, spurts of white shooting all the way up to his chest. Harry finished shortly after him, groaning loudly as he filled Draco with his cum. After a moment, he pulled out and rolled onto his back beside his lover. He cast a quick, wandless cleaning charm over the both of them and turned his head to smile lazily at Draco. Draco smiled softly in return and moved to lay his head on Harry's chest, placing an arm over him and intertwining their legs. Harry draped one arm over Draco's back and held him closer to his chest.

"I love you, you know." Draco whispered, softly, after a while of just being in each other's arms.

"I know, Draco," Harry replied, running his fingers through the boy's soft, platinum hair, "I love you, too."


End file.
